Nothing Worth Having Comes Easy
by Syazwanies
Summary: After spending 4 years in America. Gu Jun Pyo came back as a successful charismatic guy. He called out for his lover, leading her to the beach where he showed himself and proposed to her.


Gu Jun Pyo proposed to his girlfriend, Geum Jan di, after spending 4 years in America. And of course, she accepted the proposal from her another half with an open heart. Tears of happiness was running down her face. " I love you. " Gu Jun Pyo said. He leaned his face towards hers. They kissed passionately under the blissful moments. " I am not letting go of you ever again. Never. " He added. Jan Di smiled as she gave him a cute tiny kiss on his forehead. They were extremely happy as if they were the happiest couple in the whole universe. The moment was ineffable. The obstacles that they had to went through were worth for this very moment.

Jun Pyo held her in his warm arms. He stared at her which caused her to blush really hard. " Y-Yah! D-Don't stare at me like that! " Thinking how lovely his wife-to-be is, he kissed her lips again this time with his eyes closed. Jan Di blushed even harder and looked away. Jun Pyo chuckled just by the sights of his adorable Jan Di Baht. She pouted as he teased her. " Off we go. " Jun Pyo said in a teasing tone while holding her hands tightly, not wanting to let go. Jan Di responded curiously. " Where to? " She asked. Jun Pyo replied. " Our wedding! Today is our big day, dear! " Jan Di was speechless, not knowing how to react to his answer. " Yah! Stop messing around! It is not funny! "She pouted. " Enough with the questions little missy, we're going now. " Jun Pyo replied calmly.

They were walking together, holding hands towards his red car nearby. They got in the car immediately after. Jan Di was still in her disbelief wonderland. He helped her to put on her seatbelts. Soon, he began to drive. He drove to ShinHwa's biggest and grandest hall. They are going to have their wedding right there as all the wedding preparations were already done before Jun Pyo came back. Jun Pyo leaded Jan Di into a gorgeous room, filled with hundreds of colourful eye-catching wedding dresses. " What's all this?! " She asked in a high and somewhat angry tone. " You wouldn't want marry in your lab coat, would you? " Only then, she realized that she was wearing her lab coat. " Yeah, you're right but, this is too much! I only have a body! Not hundreds! " " I wanted to give you a big surprise, but I have no idea of what kind of wedding dress you would love wearing on our special day so I bought everything. " She sighed. As expected from ShinHwa's heir, Gu Jun Pyo, her husband.

Over the whole bunch of wedding dresses Gu Jun Pyo has bought for Geum Jan Di, she picked a white one. It was covered with shining laces. Gu Jun Pyo asked. " Yah! Why would you pick something as simple as that? There are more which are nicer than the plain one! " " I would like to be as simple as I could. I do not want to gain too much attentions even though I know the whole nation is going to witness our wedding. " Gu Jun Pyo could only smile and said " It's okay, this is more like you anyway. No matter what you put on yourself, you'll will always be the prettiest in the eyes of this almighty Jun Pyo. " Jan Di could only blush to the words that were music to her ears. Jun Pyo called out for Secretary Jung, asking him to bring over this white luxury suit.

Jan Di noticed two walking figures afar. It turned out to be Ga Eul and Jae Kyung. Jan Di was delighted. She hugged both of them tightly. The two of them are going to be Jan Di's maids of honour. " Come on, let's get you ready. " Said Ga Eul and continued by Jae Kyung " There isn't much time left. Chop chop! " Jan Di giggled. They helped Jan Di to put on her wedding dress. Did a hair extension on her and some light make-ups for her to look best. Jan Di was stunning. Moments later, Jun Hee came with a flowers crown in her hands. " Sister-in-law " She reached out to Jan Di. " Unnie! " Jan Di replied. Jun Hee placed the flowers crown on Jan Di's head carefully. " You look pretty " She mentioned. Jan Di smiled.

The moments hit right after. Everything was ready. The hall was decorated in white. Looking as fancy as ever. Everybody arrived just on time. The guest were eagerly looking forward for the wedding. Ji Hoo, Yi Jung and Woo Bin came around to meet the groom. They were happy for the couple. " You guys did it. " Ji Hoo said. " Who would have thought Casanovas aren't the ones who would get married first. " Woo Bin added. " I quit being a Casanova, I have my Ga Eul now. " Yi Jung replied. Ga Eul who was standing beside Jan Di nearby heard the confession and turned around blushing, feeling happy with her boyfriend's words. The boys had some memorable time teasing each other before the ceremony begins.

And awhile after it's time for the wedding! Jan Di walked down the aisle with her father and her best friends – Ga Eul and Jae Kyung, looking perfect. F4 members had their mouths wide open, stunned by how perfect Jan Di looked like. Jun Pyo was standing there, amazed by his bride's beauty. Every inch of Jan Di's appearance was recorded live and streamed to the whole nation as there were photographers everywhere. The crowds were paying full attention to the couple. It was very silent. Later on, Gu Jun Pyo then sounded. " I, Gu Jun Pyo, take you, Geum Jan Di to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us apart. " "I, Geum Jan Di, take you, Gu Jun Pyo to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us apart. " She replied with a big smile on her face seconds after. Jun Pyo then kissed his newly wedded wife. The whole crowds cheered happily. Finally, what they were chasing for came true. She is his and he is hers.


End file.
